


Weak points

by Rivaxorus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaxorus/pseuds/Rivaxorus
Summary: Hinata is being bullied, and it having a hard time telling his boyfriend about it





	Weak points

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned, this depicts bullying and sexuality slurrs(insults to homosexuality) in it.

It had been a couple of days spent like this. Hinata could hardly face the team as he was now - blatantly using the excuse he was going through secret training himself. Maybe over the threat if he told anyone what was going on they’d find a way to make sure the team wasn’t able to perform. Whatever it meant, if it kept them from playing he didn’t want that. The harsh words were one thing, but the constant scuffs and covering up the fact he was being pushed around was hard. 

Hinata had first come across the group of three transfer students - they were much larger than he and while he had tried to be friendly and spoke of how he was on the volleyball team it soon turned into name calling and blackmailing. Nothing was so severe that he couldn’t go to practice or play, but he still had to cover up what was going on from Kageyama and the others… what was worse was Kageyama. He’d only became boyfriend to him recently and he was already hiding this from him. 

He strolled into the gym rubbing his cheek that had a bandage on it. Asahi looking at Hinata in concern as the orange haired first year simply waved his hand. “I’m fine Asahi - just intense practice is all.” he tried to reassure the other as he moved to join the group. Spotting Kageyama he perked up instantly to the grouchy looking man. 

“Again?” he snorted towards the bandage on Hinata’s cheek. The short male scratched behind his head and laughed a bit empty. Kageyama raised an eyebrow through his scowl. “Whatever let’s just get this practice over - the competition is only a week away.” he noted looking at the team as they nodded their heads. Hinata seemed a bit dazed despite the smile on his face.

Through the match, Hinata’s head just wasn’t within the game. The practice was a three on three while the others watched. Of course Kageyama paired with Hinata with how their quicks were. Hinata’s head was in a haze and when it was time to clean up his mind was swarming with regret for being so distracted. Holding onto his knee’s as he panted and Kageyama walked over with his arms crossed. 

“What’s with you, you act like a deer in the headlights out there tonight.” he grumbled. “What’s all this special training for anyway, we should be doing that together.” Kageyama pressed his hand into Hinata’s head angrily pulling him upwards. “You hardly make any time for dates either.” he muttered suddenly as Hinata watched Kageyama’s face turn red. It made his heart die a little on the inside as he grinned. 

“Sorry I guess I was just tired today.” Hinata responded, though Kageyama could tell the glint in Hinata’s eyes that it wasn’t the case. Kageyama would relax his arm for a second, as Hinata brushed past him. “I’m going home.” he shouted out, but before anyone could stop him even Kageyama the short male was through the door and walking down the dirt pathway to the front of the school. It was already dark by now, but in the corner there they were the three boys standing there. Had they really waited for him to get out of practice?

The tallest one stepped out, his short cut black hair and leather clothes making him look more like a biker than anything else. His two buddies stepping out with grins too. “I have to go home, I don’t have time for this. We practice early in the morning tomorrow.” tomorrow was saturday he’d been looking forward to a free day away from these guys. The taller one was instantly towering over Hinata making him gulp as his nerves came up and he resisted the urge to puke. 

“Look at that a faggot complaining about how he’s not gonna get enough sleep tonight.” The man snickered as Hinata went blank faced. “What are you gonna do, go crying to your boyfriend?” Hinata shifted looking away. He really didn’t have time to waste with these guys and yet here he was. All he had done was be nice. 

“I’m going home.” Hinata stuttered out, he didn’t want to get pushed around anymore he tried to escape them but the other two were already out in front of him. The first grabbing his pack as Hinata held his breath. He wasn’t a big studier - but if he lost his school work he couldn’t play volleyball. Jumping he grabbed it from them as they looked stunned, the bigger guy then pushing Hinata to the floor making him drop his bag. He choked for a minute feeling the tougher guys foot on his back. 

“You sure can jump shrimpy. No wonder you play volleyball.” The brown haired one said as he grabbed Hinata’s bag and started to spill it of it’s contents. Hinata struggled desperately, once the two had found out there was nothing of interest though they kicked the papers and the taller one let him go. 

“We’ll be back tomorrow since we know you’ll be here - maybe you’ll finally have some money to cough up faggot.” Hinata scrambled to get his work. Most of it covered it in sand - but he watched as he saw more of the team members leaving. Pushing himself into the corner of the building out of sight as he organized his things. He pushed his pack onto his shoulders and went to leave head down until he ran into someone. Jolting thinking it was the that big guy until he looked up to see it was Kageyama. 

Hinata went to open his mouth to say something but the taller boy had his arms wrapped around him in a second. Behind his pack even as he shoved Hinata’s head into his shoulder. Hinata was speechless, his heart pounding against his chest. Had he seen what had happened? If he had shouldn’t he have stopped and helped? Hinata’s head scrambled, fear gripping at him thinking Kageyama would strike him or scold him. Soon Kageyama released and he patted Hinata on the head. 

“Do better tomorrow, get your head in the game.” Kageyama told him before he left the school grounds. Leaving Hinata alone as he blinked and stared off. So his boyfriend hadn’t noticed… only that his mood had dropped. His heart sank a little, wanting to call out to Kageyama but he was unable to. Sulking his way home and passing out in his bed. 

Hinata walked to school the next morning in his uniform. Taking in a deep breath knowing what would be there waiting for him. He had a plan though - since he couldn’t give them money he’d simply make sure he was always with someone at all times. The thought made him smile - fool proof hopefully. After all, maybe he could even use Kageyama as a shield. It was about time they spent some time together anyway. He missed his boyfriend - cuddling with him, spending the night at his house. That was something that had become more and more scarce only to stop when these three bullies had stepped in. Carefully he found himself on school ground and tried to stray towards the gym straight away. Only for a powerful hand to grab at the back of his shirt and tug him around the side of the building. 

He held his breath when he saw the black haired man there - his green eyes boring into him as Hinata pressed his fingers into the side of the building. “You must be stupid! We’re in broad daylight and practice starts soon you’ll be caught.” Hinata spat out, but honestly he was afraid. Sure he wasn’t weak but he was outnumbered and had already been face to face with their force before. 

“We can take a handful of a bunch of you gay boys any day. Where’s the money you promised and we’ll just leave.” he shrugged as Hinata glared at him. 

“What about you - you have no idea how hard any of us work at our sport. What we feel - so you can screw off!” Hinata snapped at him, pushing the taller man away. The other two pinned him against the wall and the other was about to throw a punch. Making Hinata shut his eyes until he heard a loud yell. Opening his eyes he looked off to see Kageyama standing there, panting from when he screamed as his hands curled into fists. The three started to back off. 

“Oh shit, your boyfriends here.” one of them mockingly chuckled. Kageyama didn’t hesitate he pounced on the taller man - he was well into six feet in height but the crow didn’t care. Making Hinata let out a short gasp as Kageyama tackled the other to the ground. Hinata watched the two struggle as he got flustered. He didn’t know what to do - he wanted to go and get someone but at the same time leaving didn’t feel right. Kageyama stood as did the taller student. Making Hinata shove himself between the two. 

“Stop! Just stop it.” He breathed out, but without hesitation the tall student punched him square in the side of the face. Sending him flying into Kageyama as his boyfriend looked puzzled. 

“Hinata are you okay?” he asked as the three began to back off. 

“Jesus, you’re more trouble than you’re worth.” He hissed before taking his buddies and running off. Hinata held onto his bleeding nose, wincing at the pain as he looked at Kageyama. The black haired man took Hinata’s hand and removed it. Seeing the red mark on Hinata’s cheek as it puffed up and his nose bleed out. He scowled and made Hinata stand. 

“Why didn’t you tell me this was going on?” he scolded. “This is what’s been happening. This is why you’ve been in such a bad mood? The whole entire team was worried. Asahi came up to me the other day asking me if we’d been fighting. What the hell Hinata!” Kageyama tightened his grip on Hinata’s hand. Tears formed at the edges of the orange haired man’s eyes. 

“Because I felt like it was a burden. It would cause too much trouble for you and you’d end up getting hurt. Could you imagine if you got hurt and couldn’t play?” Hinata shook his head as Kageyama stared at him. 

“And you think that it’d be fine if you’d gotten hurt. What if they’d broken something - if not me you could’ve told coach ukai one the managers a teacher!” Kageyama grabbed Hinata and pulled him closer, hugging him tightly. “I was worried.” he muttered. Hinata curled his fists into the front of Kageyama’s shirt. Trying to bury his tears, hearing noya come around the corner.

“There you two are, we’re about to start - “

“I’m taking Hinata home.” Kageyama cut the libero short. Pulling away from Hinata who was puffy eyed. With smeared blood over his face. Noya blinked pulled his hands back. 

“Woah! Were the two of you fighting!?” Kageyama snorted for a moment. 

“NO! A guy came along with his three buddies and punched Hinata in the face. They took off before I could do anything!” the crow snapped as Noya suddenly zoomed over to Hinata. 

“Are you okay? What happened?” Hinata pushed the libero away turning to Kageyama. 

“I don’t want to talk about it. Even if I can’t play today I want to watch you practice.” He glared at Kageyama. Noya stood up straight. 

“Better hurry up then, before Daichi gets mad.” he hurried back into the gym as Kageyama turned to Hinata. He gently grabbed his chin and pulled him closer for a small kiss. 

“Don’t ever… hide these things from me again. Now I have to stick closer to your dumb ass than ever.” Hinata felt himself blush with surprise, but at least this was a nice feeling.


End file.
